


Left Behind

by SpicySnowflake



Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: "Don't say goodbye", Female Dipper Pines, Gen, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, femDipper, mentions of character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicySnowflake/pseuds/SpicySnowflake
Summary: Dipper could do nothing but continue to live on, as one by one, the ones she cared about left her.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Ford Pines, Dipper Pines & Kryptos, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines & Milti-Bear, Dipper Pines & Shifty, Dipper Pines & Stan Pines
Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948723
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of Whumptober!
> 
> This little fic has been an idea that I have created since...I dunno, about 2 years ago? Its been a long time, and I never got around to actually writing it out into an actual fic, and thanks to this challenge, I finally got to do it. Its very condensed version, but still...

At first, it didn’t really affect her life all that much. Sure, she had a lot more power than she was used to, and she was suddenly capable of feats that no human would be able to comprehend. And, okay, Earth now technically “belonged” to her (though she preferred to see it as the Earth being under her protection.) 

Earth has changed a lot after the war with the Federation; since the Federation has tried and failed to subjugate Earth. For one thing, the existence of the multiverse has become a known fact. It wasn’t a choice, really, considering that the Federation came to Earth so suddenly and with barely any warning - even for the few humans aware of life outside of Earth. Everything was thrown into chaos, and even after Dipper has managed to ensure Earth’s protection from them, it still took a long time for humans to gain their bearings. 

Still, even with all the chaos and all the new responsibilities thrust upon her, her life was ultimately the same. She still had Mason by her side, and her twin brother still stayed the same optimistic and glitter loving man he’d always been. She still had both of her favourite Grunkles, and Wendy, and Soos, and her best friend Multibear, and she still had her Guug; her loyal and fun loving seven-tentacled-eyeball pet that she got when she was 14 years old by her side. She also still had Shifty, who she’d managed to befriend sometime in her teenage years, when she promised to never let him become a science experiment ever again. She also gained a friend in Kryptos - her once enemy as one of Bill’s henchmaniacs - after he gained her trust when he decided to help her and Earth in the war. 

It was Kryptos’ idea to use the time wish she had yet to use (after winning another Globnar she was challenged to - and Time Baby had agreed to let her keep it until she thought of a good wish) and wish for the power to stop the Federation. 

The wish was granted and she became what was essentially a God. 

It didn’t take long after that to drive away the Federation, and then the responsibility of putting everyone back on their feet had fallen onto her shoulders. So, a lot did change. She could no longer be considered a human, and Earth can never be the same isolated and oblivious planet that it once was. But everyone she loved was still by her side, and Gravity Falls has essentially stayed the same. The Federation’s invasion wasn’t the first time Gravity Falls has experienced an apocalypse, and the strange has always been the norm in that town. None of Dipper’s family or friends treated her any differently. So her life stayed the same. 

Until it suddenly became clear to her that she wasn’t. She was a twin, so when her other half had gotten older while she stayed the same, she noticed immediately. He was growing older without her. Then her Grunkle Stan finally passed on. Her Great Uncle Ford followed his brother soon after.

She never wanted this. She didn’t even want to become a God in the first place. She just wanted to fix things. She wanted to save her planet, and she did! She got to save her planet and more. But at the cost of slowly watching everyone she cared about leave her behind. 

It was all too soon before Multibear finally died too. Mason was getting older and older. While she stayed looking exactly the same. She had stopped aging the moment she made that wish. 

Then one day, Mason finally took his last breath, dying peacefully in old age, and Dipper’s whole world shattered. 

_Becoming a God is like having time stop on you while the rest of the world speeds up. You try to catch up, but you’re stuck. Until one day, you’re all that’s left behind._

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm not sure if what I've written could be confusing or not, so please just ask me if there's something you want to clarify or don't understand ^^


End file.
